


Bitter chocolate

by Akichin



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/F, Insecurity, Introspection, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akichin/pseuds/Akichin
Summary: «Happy birthday, Rimi.»It resounds between them;Rimi, Rimi, Ri – mi, the syllables slip immaculately from that mouth, as if they belong exactly there, on the tip of Misaki's tongue. And Rimi cannot but wonder how her own name tastes on Misaki's lips – what does she feel, pronouncing it so lightly?
Relationships: Okusawa Misaki/Ushigome Rimi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Bitter chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Rimirin! I'm actually new in the fandom and I'm planning to write more Misaki/Rimi.  
> This is a sad story because I was inspired by the song "Bitter Chocolate" by Scandal, but I'll promise that I will try to write happier fics about these two. 
> 
> (Especially considering how rare this pairing is çwç)

**Bitter Chocolate**

> _The distance between us is just enough for your hair to tickle me when the wind blows_  
>  _You took me along and we walked side by side_  
>  _I'd always been pretending not to see this_  
>  _Thinking and yawning as tomorrow swiftly comes_  
>  _The lost pieces of my heart can't be fixed_

Rimi predicted this exact moment days ago.  
There's been something in the air, one of the previous nights before her birthday, that made her understand how hopeless her situation was.  
The epiphany struck her while she was falling asleep, an usual sense of fatigue made her eyelids heavy; but a stronger, almost animalistic feeling kept her awake, hungry from answers that she couldn't find anywhere.  
The sudden revelation was both pleasant and frightful – she was finally experiencing what others call _'falling in love'_ , yet, something more hid behind the feverish infatuation. A bittersweet consciousness stopped her from daydreaming too much, protecting her from a reality that wasn't as sweet as her imagination wanted to believe.

Rimi predicted this exact moment that night, when the winter nimbly disappeared and spring gained its own place in all its splendour.  
An inner part of herself has always considered this a melancholic season, maybe because she's getting a bit older every day, the first year of high school is now a memory, yet she's still the same insecure and shy girl of the past.  
Everything began to change, but now – now that she has a moment to think about how her life's evolved, she notices how, on the contrary, her timidness is slowing her down, interfering with the feelings she'd like to express.  
The sound of her own heartbeat echoes in her ears, an uncontrollable _doki doki_ of displeasure that escapes wildly from her chest – it's the concrete proof that she's living the moment, here, so close yet so far from what she's longing for.  
There's something left in front of her that now looms dangerously, sweeping away the last traces of her courage. She sees it, a shadow of a rare smile, and it's almost outrageous how much beauty a simple gesture can hold. It's not even one of the first smiles, but there's something special – or better, tragic – in the way those lips curve this time, just for her.

«Happy birthday, Rimi.»  
It resounds between them; _Rimi, Rimi, Ri – mi_ , the syllables slip immaculately from that mouth, as if they belong exactly there, on the tip of Misaki's tongue. And Rimi cannot but wonder how her own name tastes on Misaki's lips – what does she feel, pronouncing it so lightly?  
The question remains unanswered and she pushes back in her mind any kind of stupid, implausible dream about them being... _being something._  
Rimi can't even explain what she really feels, so she just looks at the other, close enough for being tickled by her hair – as usual hidden by one of those boyish hats she's so fond of.  
Misaki's face is impassible, yet her caliginous eyes hid a mystery that Rimi can't quite catch. It's a deeper emotion that is waiting to be discover, exactly as a piece of bitter chocolate that slowly melts in the mouth of those who are enough courageous to try it.

«Thank you, Misaki-chan»  
She murmurs at last, while the sunset behind them tinges the sky with hazy shades of pink.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr - @awesomeakimi


End file.
